The perfect way to end the perfect evening
by theflash297
Summary: I don't know how to summarise but ... Alec and Magnus has a second date (mentioned) magnus finds out Alec ticklish / tickle fight sleeping and cuddles


**_This is my first fan fiction / hope you all enjoy_**

* * *

**_Also all characters belong to_**

**_Cassandra Clare and Joshua Lewis_**

**_and freeform _**

* * *

**_Alec and Magnus had a second date.(mentioned)_**

**_Magus finds out Alec is ticklish_**

**_Tickle fights and sleeping in the same bed_**

**top less **

_(sorry i don't know how to summarise)_

* * *

Alec looked out of the window of the cab at the bright sparkling stars against the ink black sky. He thought back on the dinner they just had for there second date, which he was very proud of himself for arranging as it actually went really well.

They went to the new restaurant Magnus had been talking about all week saying how romantic it was supposed to be, so his eyes lit up in aww when they approached the door. They went inside where there ears was instantly met with slow and gentle music, as a waiter escorted them to the table by the window which was covered in beautiful red rose petals on a pearl white cloth with a candle in the centre.

Alec could picture the way the candle made Magnus flawless skin glow perfectly and the golden glitter in his hair and eye shadow spakle. Magnus was wearing his sky blue jacket with a dark blue shirt and tight black skinny jeans where as he had gone with a black T shirt and his leather jacket and trousers.

The light tingling sensation going down his thigh brought Alec back to the present as he flinched his leg away instinctively with a sharp in hale. Then snapped his head towards Magnus trying to come up with a bunch of exuses. Magnus however , didn't look hurt at all and instead had a mischievous smerk on his face.

" Alexander, are you ticklish?" Magnus asked, amusement clear in his voice

Paniced, because he was not expecting magnus to get it first time, all the exuses he had just thought of went out the window .

" w_what, i, um, no_no"

Feeling his cheeks getting hotter Alec quickly looked down to try to hide the blush.

The cab came to a stop just outside Magnus's loft so Magnus undid his seatbelt and scooted closer to Alec. Delicately he kissed Alec on the cheek and gently began to tickle down his thigh again.

Alec, trying to fight it, let out a very quiet giggle. So he quickly grabed Magnus's hand to interlock there fingers so he wasn't able to tickle him.

Magnus hovered his lips over Alec's ears and whispered softly against them.

"shall we go inside and cuddle , or are we going to sit in here all night"

Magnus smiled proudly as he can clearly see he is making Alec flustered

Alec slowly breathed out, the breath he hadn't realised he had taken, shut his eyes and stifly nodded. When he opened his eyes he jumped out of the car to run up the stairs to Magnus's floor so he would hopefully have time to get a hold on himself again , but not without catching a glimse of Magnus's eyes which told him he was not going to let this go that easily.

* * *

The lift doors open with a loud echoing ding only a minute after Alec reached the top. After Magnus unlocked the door Alec took Magnus's spare pajama bottoms and headed straight to the bathroom to change while Magnus did the same in the bedroom. When they were both ready they met in the bed.

As Alec begain to let down his gaurd again, magnus brought his hand up to Alecs bear side and stared to tickle it and was awarded with the sound of Alecs inasant giggles, as he quickly curled into a ball to protect himself.

" Magnus don't! pleeease "

Alec just about got out with small breathes

Magnus however, was having non of this and kneeled with his leggs on either side of Alec for easier access.

" But its sooo cute to hear my strong, tough shadowhunter giggle"

Magnus replied while tickling Alec more, causing Alec to burst out into a cute laughing fit.

"Ah _ M_Magnus st_top_please" Alec begged inbetween laughter.

Magnus stopped a couple seconds later to let Alec catch his breath.

However he made the mistake of giving him a couple seconds too long and thats all it took for Alec to flip magnus over, and use one hand to hold Magnus's hands above his head.

"Alexander don't you ..."

Before he even had the chance to Finnish his sentence Alec was viciously tickling his bear stomach.

"aww but its cute to hear my incredible and powerful worklock giggle like this"

Alec half repeated from what magnus said earlier.

" b_but using your _powers_is _is_ cheating"

"who said I'm using my powers?"

Alec asked cheekily, knowing full well he was.

"okay_okay "

Magnus started struggling to speak with the short breathes he could get , so Alec paused for a minute to let him catch his breath and speak.

"lets call it truths, okay?"

asked Magnus hopefull

"oh yeah, whats in it for me as i could listen to the sound of your delightful laughter all day"

"you can come and sleep as your clearly tierd, and i will get you breakfasts in bed tomorrow?"

Magnus tried to negotiate as he could see Alec was struggling to keep his eyes open now.

"I'm not tired, but breakfast in bed sounds lovely if you make it without magic?"

"okay, deal , but don't expect any master pieces if that's the case then"

" Magnus , i will love whatever you do as long as you made it , even if its just beans on tost or woffles or something"

Still holding onto Magnus's hands Alec lent down to give Magnus a slow and passionate kiss, before he released him.

The second his hands were free he pulled Alec down into his arms (so his head was on Magnus's chest ) and palled the covers over him.

Magnus then whispered quietly

" i love you my darling shadowhunter"

"i love you to my magnificent worlock "

As soon as Magnus started rubbing Alecs back he heard the familiar sound of quiet snorers that he loves so much.

* * *

**_Thank you soo much for reading i hope you enjoyed_**

_this is my first fan fic and was just for a bit of fun._

_Non of these characters are mine they all belong to the amazing Cassandra Clare and freeform_

_#saveshadowhunters #savemalec _


End file.
